FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a redundant front suspension system for a turboshaft engine mounted on a pylon carried by an aircraft, the word "front" being defined with respect to the direction of flow through the engine to denote that part of the engine which is remote from the flow exhaust zone.